A Normal Life
by EdwardAnthonyMasenCullen1901
Summary: What if Edward wasn't a vampire? And Bella wasn't either? They're both 17, have sex with no protection, well, you get the point. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So , my first Twilight fanfic (yes, my first Twilight fanfic has sex in it). Please no flames. TEAM EDWARD! Please review. Tell me what I should improve. I have a habit of not updating for a long time, so I apologize in advance. I don't own Twilight. That goes for all future chapters too. Sorry for typos.**

**Bella's POV (THEY ARE BOTH 17)**

I fell down on the bed and Edward fell on top of me, never breaking the kiss. My hands reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He kissed me harder and pulled my shirt over my head. Then, he ran his hands along my bare stomach before going down and unbottoning my pants. I took a deep breath and pulled his belt out before unbuttoning his jeans. He slid out of them and thew them behind him. He then reached behind my back and unhooked my bra and it slid off my shoulders. He reached down and slid my panties off. He had slid his boxers off sometime when I wasn't paying attention.

He moved down and took my right breast in his mouth. I moaned a little as he bit it softly. He grinned and pushed my breast in and out of his mouth. He finally stopped and moved on to my left one. I placed a hand on his head and grabbed his hair. He stopped and moved down and pushed my legs apart. I moaned as his tounge darted in and out. He seemed encouraged by my moans and licked faster. I put my hand on his head and pushed him in. He pulled back after a few more minutes and kissed me on my lips. I could taste myself on his lips. He placed his cock on my entrance and stopped.

"Are you sure you want to?" he whispered in my ear? I nodded and he pushed inside me. There was a few seconds of pain as the skin stretched, but then I got used to it and the pain subsided. He pushed in and out slowly.

"Go faster," I said quietly. He smiled and thrust in and out faster. I closed my eyes and moaned as I felt him going in and out. He went faster and faster and hit my G-spot every time. I felt my orgasm coming.

"Edward... I'm going to..." That was all I managed to get out before I cummed. My orgasm set him off, and he cummed inside me.

"Bella," he moaned as he cummed. I clutched his back, my nails digging in to him. He thrust in a few more times before dropping onto the bed next to me.

We both fell asleep naked in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not posting! I have no excuse, so I won't make one.**

**Dont own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

ONE MONTH LATER...

I couldn't deny it anymore. My period was 11 days late, and I had taken 7 pregnancy tests. They all cam up positive. I was pregnant. My parents were going to kill me! I was only 17! I wasn't even married yet!

I had to tell Edward. He had to know. I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Bella," I said quietly.

"Hey, Bells! How's it going?"he said cheerfully.

"I have to tell you something important."

"Go ahead."

"I'm... Pregnant." There was silence. I wasn't even sure if he had heard me or not.

"Edward? Are you there?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I took a pregnancy test." He didn't say anything. "How am I supposed to tell Charlie and Renee?" I asked.

"I'll come over and we can tell them."

"Okay. Bye," I said.

"Bye."

~~ 1 hour later ~~

The doorbell rang. I heard Charlie downstairs, talking to Edward.

"Hello, Edward. Nice to see you," said Charlie.

"Nice to see you too, sir," he responded.

"What brings you here?'

"Bella and I have to tell you something."

Charlie turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You should sit down," I said quietly. Charlie walked over to the sofa, picking up his gun on the way.

"Dad!" I exclaimed. "Put the gun back!" He sighed ad hung it back on the hook. I went and sat next to Edward on the sofa. Charlie sat across from us.

"What do you want to talk about?' asked Charlie.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point," said Edward. "I got Bella pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

**K here you go. Chapter 3. Hope you like it!**

**Bella's POV**

Charlie didn't say anything for a while.

"You've got to be kidding me," he groaned. "This is not happening, its just not happening!"

"Dad?" I asked, confused. He should be grounding me right now. Threatening to shoot Edward.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you ok?"

"How am I supposed to tell Renee?" he asked.

"So you're not mad?" asked Edward.

"I have to admit, I'm a little disappointed. I expected more of you Edward and Bella, but fine. Whatever. It doesn't matter. I suppose it was going to happen someday, might as well be now.'

Edward and I looked at each other in surprise.

"Go away before I'm able to think straight and ground you," said Charlie. We both ran out of the living room and into my room. I sighed and fell down onto the bed. Edward sat next to me, placing a hand on my stomach.

"We have to get married now,"he said quietly, looking at my stomach. I sighed and leaned against his chest.

"Yeah." He got up and pulled me up to my feet.

"Don't ruin this for me, Bella," he said, reaching in to this pocket. I didn't know what he was doing until he was on the floor with a ring in his hand.

_"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"_

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes," I said, feeling tears come into my eyes. He slipped the ring onto my finger, picked me up, and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I wasn't that late in updating...**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews! Nobody said anything rude and that's really nice even though I know you guys were probably so tempted to criticize my terrible writing**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

Telling Edward's parents was a lot easier. They didn't even seem to mind. They just smiled and congragulated us. Edward's sister, Alice even decided to start planning to have the wedding in 2 weeks.

"Is it possible to plan a whole wedding in 2 weeks?" I asked Edward in the car when he was dropping me back home.

"You don't know Alice," he said with a smile. "She can plan a whole graduation party in an hour." I smiled and looked out the window. It looked like we were going really fast. My eyes wandered to the spedometer and I saw the speed was 85 mph.

"Oh my god! Stop the car, Edward!" I yelled. He pulled over and hit the breaks.

"What's wrong?" he asked worridly.

"The speed limit is 50! You were going at 85! Are you trying to get us killed?" I demanded. He sighed and relaxed.

"Bella, you seriously scared me. Don't ever do that again!"

"Then slow down!" I insisted.

"Fine," he said, starting the car again. I kept my eyes on the spedometer and he noticed.

"Bella, I have been driving for 3 years and I have never gotten a ticket," he said.

"3 years?" I asked. "But you're 17."

"That's not what it says on my driver's liscense," he said, grinning.

"You lied about your age?"

"It's only 2 years."

"I can't believe you did that. Do you know how much legal trouble you could get into? You could go to jail!" I exclaimed. He smiled.

"If they can catch me."

"Edward, I'm serious." He stopped smiling.

"Okay, okay. You're right. Sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he admitted.

"You're not sorry at all, are you?" I asked as he pulled into my driveway. He laughed.

"Of course not." I climbed out of the car without saying anything. I could tell he was smiling behind my back.

**Wasn't really an important chapter. Just felt like writing it. Okay, bye.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

Edward was right. Alice was extremely resourceful. She had all the cards mailed out in a week. The wedding was being held in the Cullen's large backyard, and Alice had roped it off, not allowing anyone inside the day after she found out we were getting married. Edward was the oldest Cullen and the first one to get married in their family (other than Carlisle and Esme, of course) and they were all overly excited. Excpet for Rosalie.

She was the only one who didn't show up when I was trying on the dress that Esme had worn at her wedding. She also tried to avoid planning the wedding at all costs. The few times Alice gave her something to do, she did it, but made it clear she didn't enjoy it.

"Does Rosalie have a problem with me?" I asked Edward one night after hours of planning.

"Not really with you," he responded.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"She's jealous of you," he said with a smile.

"Me?" I asked in shock.

"She always considered herself the most beautiful person in the world and it really bugged her that you fell in love before her," he explained. I blushed.

"That's stupid. All the boys at school go crazy for her," I said.

"No they don't. That's exactly why she's jealous. They all _used_ to go crazy for her. Then you showed up. Almost everyone stopped paying attention to her and tried to get you instead."

"No they didn't," I insisted.

"Yes they did. You saw Mike, he barely left your side for the first 3 months. And Eric was always trying to get near you. And Tyler, he actually went and told the whole school that he was taking you to prom. I'm lucky that you're sitting next to me right now," he said, holding my hand. I blushed even more and looked down.

"That's just because I was new."

"Trust me, it was much more than that." He pulled me up and wrapped his arms aroud me from behind. He kissed my neck and whispered, "So much more."


	6. Chapter 6

**I have been updating like crazy! Trying to make up for that giant gap between chapters 1 and 2. I know Author Notes are annoying so sorry. I try to make them short.**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

This is it. I can't believe it's happening. I took a deep breath. Today I become Isabella Marie Cullen. _Isabella Marie Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Bella Culen, Mrs. Cullen, Edward's wife. _My hands shook as I slipped into the wedding dress. Alice and Esme stood in front of me and smiled.

"It looks amazing!" exclaimed Alice.

"You look beautiful," agreed Esme. Rosalie stood silently in a corner.

"Alice, Mom, why don't you two go check on the wedding downstairs?" asked Rosalie, finally speaking. Her tone implied that it was not a choice and they had to go.

_Don't leave me here! _I thought as they turned and walked out. Rosalie walked up to me and said something I would never have expected her to say.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I looked at her in surprise.

"Sorry for what?" I asked nonchalantly.

"For ruining everything. Today's your wedding, probably the most special day of your life, and I was acting like a real jerk. I should've been nicer to you. I was just really jealous. I never had any competition with boys, and it threw me off a little. I should've been a lot more suporrtive and helpful. I know you wouldn't do that to me if we switched places."

I looked at her in surprise for a minute and then threw my arms around her.

"Thank you, Rosalie," I whispered.

"For what?" she asked, confused. "I ruined everything."

"You didn't ruin anything," I assured her.

"Bella! Come on! I still have to do your makeup! We're getting late!" Alice called from down the stairs. Roslaie smiled at me.

"Come on," she said, grabbing my arm. "I'll help."

I smiled and walked out with her.

**Okay, stupid chapter, I know. I honestly had no idea how this was going to go until I wrote it. I was planning on having them married, but that'll come in the next chapter. Promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter 7!**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked down the aisle in Charlie's arms. I kept my gaze fixed on the carpet. When I reached the altar and Charlie placed my hand in Edward's, I finally looked up. Edward was smiling at me. I smiled back and we walked 2 steps then stopped. I waited throughout the whole long speech for the part where I say "I do."

"Do you, Bella Swan, take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked into Edward's deep gold eyes.

"I do."

"And do you, Edward Cullen, take Bella Swan to be your lawfully wedded husband. I waited for what seemed like forever for him to say the words.

"I do," he said at last.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." We leaned towards each other and Edward pulled me towards him and kissed me. I smiled against his lips and sighed.

_Finally._

**THIS IS NOT THE END!**

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE REVIEW! I have like 3 reviews! Please... I want more! Tell me how I'm doing...**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

My head popped up over the water and I took a deep breath. Edward smiled at me.

"How long?" I asked.

"1 minute 17 seconds," he responded. ''That's good."

"You went so much longer, though," I said with a frown.

"That's because I practice a lot," he said. "It's bascially cheating. You did it fair and square." A cold breeze blew and I shivered a little.

"Let's go inside now," said Edward, pulling me out of the ocean. I followed him out and into our room.

"I need to go take a shower," I said, walking towards the bathroom. He looked at me quietly. "You're coming, too." He smiled and walked with me.

We walked inside and closed the door behind us. I started taking my clothes off and he did the same. When both of us had our clothes off, he stepped into the shower and turned the water on. I stepped in after him.

"You're getting big," he noticed, looking at my stomach. I looked down and saw a small, barely noticeable bump.

"I'm not that big yet," I said, kissing him. He kissed me back and put his arms around my waist. The hot water flowed down around us.

_Bella Cullen, _I thought as I kissed him. 1 week into our honeymoon and I still hadn't gotten used to my new name. Edward kissed my chin, leaving a trail down to my chest. He kissed my neck again and slipped two fingers inside me. I moaned softly as he pushed in and out. I would have asked him to have proper sex, but I was already pregnant. _What's the worst that could happen?_ I realized. _I could give birth to two kids insted of one, but it probably doesn't work that way. _I led him out of the shower and onto the bed.

He realized what I wanted and pushed me down on my back. Without saying anything, he pushed into me. It wasn't the same as the first time, but it still felt amazing. I moaned louder as he thrust rapidly. Finally, we both had an orgasm and he dropped next to me on the bed. I turned my head towards him and kissed him again.

**NOT THE END! The baby has to be born :) :)**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me how it is!1**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Don't own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up the next morning and saw an empty bed. I looked around, but didn't see Edward.

"Edward,'' I called.

I heard a clatter and someone muttering "Shit!" I sighed and got up. It was obviously Edward, trying to cook once again. Notice I said _trying_. I walked downstairs and heard another bang.

"Edward! What are you doing in here?" I demanded walking into the kitchen.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, looking at a peice of burnt toast. "I sort of made a little mess." I looked around at the bowls and pans scattered around the kitchen. There were weird liquids and peics of bread everywhere. I put my hand down on the counter, right in a brown-ish gooey mess.

"Gross! What is this?" I asked, examinig my hand. He looked at the counter for a second.

"Oh yeah, I dropped some maple syrup over there. Watch out."

"Now you tell me?" He shrugged.

"You didn't ask before."

"Why are you in the kitchen?" I asked.

"I got hungry and you were sleeping so I decided to make... something," he said.

"What were you trying to make?" I asked.

"I tried making waffles, but I couldn't figure out how to open the waffle maker," he said, pointing to the closed and steaming waffle maker. I ran over to it and opened it quickly.

"Are you crazy? You could've burned the whole house down!" I exclaimed.

"It's not my house," he said with a shrug. I glared at him

"When you rent a house, you still have to take care of it. If you don't, you have to pay for all the damages," I told him.

"And that's why I tried to make toast. I think the toaster's broken, though. It didn't work," he said. I walked over to the toaster.

"Edward, is this some sort of a joke?" I demanded. He looked at me blankly.

"What are you talking about?" he asked confused. I sighed and held up the toaster plug.

"Do you think maybe you should have plugged it in?" He looked at the plug.

"Oh," he said quietly. "It wasn't plugged in." I picked up the peice of burnt toast.

"And how did you manage to burn this without a toaster?"

"I used the stove. But that didn't work either," he said. I took his hand and placed the peice of toast in it.

"Next time," I said quietly, "do me a favor and stay out of the kitchen."

I turned and started cleaning up the kitchen.

**Stupid chapter, just felt like writing it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm not going to threaten to not post if you don't review because I know you guys hate that, and I know you hate author notes so I try to keep them short. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! I'm begging you!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so so so much for the awesome reviews! I always love more!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Don't own Twilight **

**Bella's POV**

After the kitchen was finally cleaned up and I made Edward breakfast. I got a call from Alice.

"Hello," I said, picking up the phone.

"Hi, Bella!" chirped a high voice. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hey, Alice!" I said with a smile.

"How's your honeymoon?" she asked.

"Fine until Edward tried to make breakfast," I said, eyeing him. He stuck his tounge out at me and I stuck mine out back. Alice laughed.

"Not again! We tried making a Mother's Day breakfast once. Edward was in charge of the pancakes and it did not go well," she said. I laughed.

"Did you know he managed to burn a peice of bread without a toaster?" I asked.

"How did he do that?" As I told her what Edward did with the stove, I didn't notice him sneaking up behind me.

"BOO!" he yelled in my ear. I jumped and dropped the phone. Edward picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Are you guys done making fun of me yet?' he asked.

"No," said Alice, still laughing. I laughed with her and he glared.

"You two are so dead!" he muttered.

"Bye, Alice!" I called right before Edward hung up. He turned and faced me.

"As if you've never burned a peice of toast!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, it was funny!" I said. He groweled and pushed me to the ground and got on top of me.

"Edward!" I protested trying to get up.

"You want to see funny? I'll show you funny!" He started tickling me everywhere.

"Edward! Stop!" I yelled between laughs. He smiled and ignored me.

"Who's laughing now?"

"Me!" I exclaimed. He stopped as he realized what he was doing.

"Oh yeah. Shoot," he muttered. I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me.

"I will get you," he whispered. "And when I do, you'll be sorry."

**Insignifagant chapter! Do you guys just want the baby to be born now? REVIEW AND TELL ME! Please! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, here we go. The baby will be born now. Sorta graphic**

**BPOV**

~7 months later~

Edward came and sat next to me on the couch in our apartment.

"How does your stomach feel?" he asked. I sighed and leaned against his chest.

"It's ok," I replied. He put his hand on my head.

" ," he muttered. I smiled and looked up at him.

"It's been 8 months since we got married. Aren't you used to it now?" I asked.

"Yeah. But I can't believe you're mine. All mine," he said. I kissed him softly. He kissed me back harder, pulling me towards him.

I felt a push, and another harder one. I pulled back quickly and looked up at Edward.

"The baby's coming," I whispered, clutching my stomach. He got up quickly and helped me walk down to the car. Breaking all the speed limits, he got us there in record time. I closed my eyes as the baby pushed harder. When I opened them next, I was in the maternity ward and Edward was by my side. I looked up at all the doctors surrounding me and realized I had no clothes on, but I was too busy with the baby to feel embarrassed.

"The baby's coming. I need you to push as hard as you can," instructed one of the doctors. I pushed and felt pain in my stomach. I clutched Edward's hand as the baby began to come out. I bit my lips to stop a scream as the head appeared, covered in blood.

"Keep going, Bella," whispered Edward. The doctors were holding the baby's head and trying to pull it out while the nurses got towels and blankets ready. I pushed harder, trying to ignore the searing pain.

"The baby's almost out," said one of the doctors. I kept pushing, squeezing Edward's hand so tightly I was surprised none of his bones broke. I groaned as I gave the final push and heard a small voice crying. The nurses rushed forward and wrapped the baby in towels and blankets and took it to the infirmary.

"Congratulations," said one of the doctors. "It's a girl."

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OK, I realize I might have gone too fast (I skipped 7 months ahead!) and my chapters aren't long enough, so I'll try to improve. PLEASE REVIEW.**

I held Renesmee, our new daughter, in my hands and Edward stood next to me. He rubbed her cheek gently with his finger and she looked at him with big, brown eyes. I looked up at him and he smiled. He kissed the top of my head and the door to my hospital room opened. A nurse stepped inside.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you have some visitors," she said, stepping into the room. Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Japer, Charlie, and Renee all steeped in behind her. Esme and Renee were holding balloons. They both had one that said "It's a Boy!" and another that said "It's a girl!". The nurse slipped out of the room.

"We didn't know whether it was a boy or girl, because Edward forgot to tell us and he wouldn't pick up when we called him," explained Alice. I looked up at Edward who pulled out his phone.

"Whoah," he muttered. "17 missed calls. Isn't that a little excessive? It's just a balloon." Alice whacked him on the head.

"We couldn't get anything else either," she said. "We didn't know if we should get pink or blue." Edward rubbed his head.

"Ow," he mumbled. Renesmee laughed a little. Everyone looked down at her.

"Aw, she's so cute!" said Rosalie running to my side. "Can I hold her?" I handed Renesmee up to Rosalie.

"Who's a cute little baby?" she cooed. "You're a cute little baby."

Renee walked up to me and placed a hand on the bed.

"You're making me grandma already?" she asked. I smiled.

"Sorry. But if it makes you feel better, Mrs. Cullen is a grandma too."

"Don't call me that!" said Esme. "Just call me Mom."

"I want to hold her!" whined Alice. We all looked up at Alice and Rosalie.

"No! It's my turn," said Rosalie, turning away from her.

"No, it's my turn!" insisted Alice. Jasper stepped in between them and picked up Renesmee.

"No, it's my turn," he said, holding her.

"What's her name?" asked Jasper.

"Renesmee," answered Edward.

"Ness!" said Emmet with a smile. I looked at him in horror.

"You are _not _nicknaming my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, how about Nessie?" asked Emmet.

"No! It's Renesmee!" I insisted.

"We can talk about this later," said Carlisle. Renesmee looked around the room at everyone. She reached her arms out to me and made a little noise.

"She already knows who you are," said Edward with a smile. She started to cry and Jasper handed her to me. As soon as she was in my arms, she stopped crying. Charlie and Carlisle stood in the back talking quietly. Renee and Esme were talking to Alice, promising her that she would be the first to hold her at home. I sighed and pulled Renesmee closer to me. Edward put a hand on my shoulder. Pretty soon, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Everyone took turns holding her while she was sleeping and she eventually got back to Edward. He held her carefully for the rest of the 2 hours. After that, the nurse came back in and told us that visiting hours were over. They all filed out and as soon as they were gone, Edward placed Renesmee back in her crib.

I fell asleep a few minutes later.

**I tried to make it longer. Tell me how the story is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's Chapter 13. PLEASE REVIEW!**

I stepped out of the bathroom and into the living room of our apartment. Edward was sitting on the sofa talking to Renesmee.

"Say Daddy," he said quietly. She looked at him blankly.

"Say it. Daddy," he tried again.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting next to him."

"Trying to get her to talk," he answered.

"She's too young for that," I said, picking her up. He sighed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you feed her?" I asked.

"Was I supposed too?" he asked. I got up and handed Renesmee to him.

"I asked you half an hour ago to feed her." He shrugged.

"I was busy."

"Yeah, trying to get a two day old child to talk!" I said, pouring milk in a pink bottle.

"I see nothing wrong with that." I sat back down and took Renesmee from him.

"Thank god you're not the one taking care of her." I slipped the bottle in her mouth and held it for her. Edward the volume up on a basketball game and turned his attention to the T.V. There was a knock on the door and Edward got up.

"I'll go get it. You stay here," he said. I nodded and took the bottle out of Renesmee's mouth. I set her down on the couch and washed the empty bottle in the sink. I heard a girl's voice outside the door.

"And you didn't tell me?" she asked.

"I barely told anyone outside our family," said Edward.

I went back to the couch and picked up Renesmee. I held her close to me and walked up behind Edward. Tanya was standing in the doorway. Her jaw dropped when she saw me.

"You even have a kid?" she demanded. Edward looked back at me.

"Tanya, please. I broke up with you 3 years ago," he said, turning back to her.

"You seriously picked _her_ over me?" asked Tanya. "What does she have that I don't? I have looks, I'm popular, and I have money." I wanted to slap her so hard all that overused makeup would fly off her face. Edward looked really angry too.

"You know what you don't have? A heart. You're a cold, heartless freak. I don't care about money. Bella is the most beautiful person I have ever seen. She trusts me and always listens to me. Unlike you, she doesn't demand something and start crying when she doesn't get it. She's not spoilt rotten, and she knows how to deal with life. I have no doubt that she will be an amazing wife and an even better is much more of a woman than you can ever hope to be," he said, almost yelling. I couldn't help but smile at what Edward said. "I hope I don't see you later," he said, and slammed the door in her face. He turned around and faced me. "Sorry about her."

I kissed his cheek. "Do you really mean all that?"

"Of course. You should know that. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, He wrapped his arms around me and Renesmee, who was still in my arms.

"I will make her talk," he muttered, looking at her. I laughed and leaned against his chest.

"Not for a few more months," I said.

"She will talk. And I'm going to make sure her first word is 'Daddy'."

"It's going to 'Mommy'," I said.

"Yeah right. I bet you $20 she'll say 'Daddy' first."

"Ok. Fine. But you have to have proof.'

"Ok," he agreed.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Notice

**This is not a new chapter. Sorry for the false alarm.**

**Sorry I haven't been posting! I'm on vacation and probably won't post till August 18 or around that. Sorry! I'll try to post a lot when I come back to make up. SO SORRY!**

**And I'm so sorry for the false alarm too.**

**SORRY!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey! SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING!**

**Don't own Twilight.**

**~One Month Later~**

**BPOV**

I set Ness down on the sofa. She looked up at me.

"I'll be right back," I said quietly. I turned and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. I barely had time to turn the stove on when I heard the front door slam.

"Bella!" I turned and saw Edward running up to me. He put his arms around my legs and lifted me up. "Hey Bella," he said with a smile. "You look beautiful as always."

"What happened to you?" I demanded. "You're acting weird." He smiled bigger.

"Weird? I'm not acting weird," he said.

"Yes you are. What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just got an amazing promotion!"

"Really? That's great!" I exclaimed. I leaned down and kissed him.

"Now I'm the head of the L.A. branch," he said.

"L.A?" I asked. "Are you going to fly down there every week?"

"We're going to move there!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I demanded. "Edward, put me down!" He quickly set me down on the floor.

"What's wrong? I thought you always wanted to go to L.A?" he asked, confused.

"No! I mean, I want to. But only for a few days or a week or two. I don't want move there!" I felt tears in my eyes.

"But you moved here from Phoenix," he said.

"That's different!" I insisted.

"How?"

"It just is."

"It's not that far," he said quietly.

"But all my friends and family are her!" Tears started pouring down my face. I wasn't going to move. I definitely wasn't. He pulled me close and I pressed my head close to his chest.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to. If you don't want to move, that's ok. I'll tell them I don't want the promotion and we won't move." I pulled my arms around him tightly. "Just think about it. We have a month to decide."

"I don't want to go," I mumbled. He kissed the top of my head.

"Then we won't." I hugged him tightly. I heard Ness start crying in the other room and I pulled away from Edward.

"I'm going to go check on Ness," I said quietly, and started walking away.

I walked into the room and picked her up.

"Shhh, it's ok," I whispered, trying to calm her down. She cried louder. "You're hungry, aren't you?" I realized. "I'll go get your milk." I picked up her bottle from the table and put it in her mouth. She stopped crying and started drinking. Suddenly, the fire alarm went off.

"Bella!" yelled Edward from the kitchen. I quickly put Ness and the bottle down and ran to the kitchen. The vegetables in the pan on the stove were on fire.

"I forgot to the turn the stove off!" I muttered. Edward came in with the fire extinguisher and put out the fire. I sighed and leaned against the counter.

"Sorry," I said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll go order pizza." He left the kitchen to get the phone. I walked back to Ness, who had started crying again. I stuck the bottle in her mouth again.

"Do you want to move?" I asked her. She looked at me with big brown eyes.

"Didn't think so," I muttered.

**That was a pretty bad ending...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
So sorry for not posting!**

**Super sorry!**

**Please review!**


End file.
